


Sneaky Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should never discount rumours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sneaky Slytherin

~

“Severus, what did you say to Mandy Smith?”

Severus looked up from the parchments that he was grading. “What are you on about now, Hermione?”

Hermione was agitated as she stormed in. “Why do you persist in terrifying the students? She’s afraid to make an appointment with you. Apparently, someone has been spreading the rumour that you are, in fact, a vampire.” She fixed a stern gaze on him. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

To his credit, Severus didn’t even flinch. “I have no idea what you could be suggesting,” he said. 

Hermione sighed. “Severus, she honestly thinks you’ll bite her if she is alone with you.”

Severus smirked, admiring her flushed cheeks and heaving chest. “Well, that’s just ridiculous,” he said, rising from his chair and stalking around the desk. “You, on the other hand, may be in true danger...”

A short while later, as Hermione struggled to put her robes back on, casting a Glamour on her ravaged neck, and trying to wipe the sated smile off her face, she reflected that while she might not be able to completely reassure the students about her husband's biting proclivities, perhaps she could come up with a compromise. 

“Severus, what if I offer to tutor select students myself?” she said. 

Severus, still flushed from their previous exertions, hid his satisfied smile. He’d known Hermione would come up with that idea eventually. 

“That would be... acceptable,” he said, going back to his grading. The vampire rumour had served him well yet again.

~


End file.
